Euterpe
by Pocky-s-chan
Summary: Kagami Taiga, chanteur et guitariste du groupe BLACK OUT très à la mode, surtout chez les adolescentes, reçoit en pleine figure, une feuille de papier. Une partition inachevée. Bien que très peu intéressé au départ, il finit par se demander comment se finirait cette mélodie incomplète.


Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, un nouveau projet! Je ne sais pas si Euterpe sera aussi long que Nendoki. Je pense que non. J'espère que vous allez apprécier, les chapitres sont un peu longs que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant ! Et puis y'a aussi mon tout premier KagaKuro ! Je trouve un peu fluff mais tant pis, je ferais en sorte de faire évoluer un peu les choses !

**Résumé:** Kagami Taiga, chanteur et guitariste du groupe BLACK OUT très à la mode, surtout chez les adolescentes, reçoit en pleine figure, une feuille de papier. Une partition inachevée. Bien que très peu intéressé au départ, il finit par se demander comment se finirait cette mélodie incomplète.

**Rating:** M ( à venir )

**Pairing:** KagaKuro en principal et pleins de petites surprises qui vous attendent~

**Disclaimer: Les personnages de Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement! Mais les OC, si!**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Aujourd'hui, la météo annonçait un temps ensoleillé sur tout le Japon. Comme prévu, Mr. Soleil était présent. Le ciel était entièrement dégagé, sans aucune trace de nuage, ne laissant voir qu'un immense bleu. Un bleu sans fin à vous faire mal aux yeux. Ce jour-là, un groupe très la mode est en concert à Tokyo, toutes les filles, collégiennes et lycéennes ainsi que de nombreux fans garçons se sont donnés rendez-vous pour aller les voir. On essayait de deviner quel genre de vêtement ils porteront, dans quel ordre ils chanteraient. C'était vraiment l'effervescence. Parce qu'en ce jour de printemps, un matin d'un bleu pur, BLACK OUT jouerait enfin sur une véritable scène. Leur manager avait fait des mains et des pieds pour tout organiser : la sécurité, la séance de dédicace, les éventuelles petits incidents comme des fans beaucoup trop franches avec leurs idoles, etc...

Casquette vissée sur sa tête pour cacher ses cheveux bleus, Kuroko Tetsuya, 16 ans, pianiste et chanteur de BLACK OUT, promenait son chien dans un parc tout en écoutant les râles incessants de Kagami Taiga, son petit-ami et guitariste du groupe. Lui aussi portait une casquette et des lunettes de soleil qui lui mangeaient presque tout le visage. Parce que hors mis leurs étrange couleur de cheveux, il y avait aussi l'étrange forme des sourcils de Kagami qui le trahissait. S'il voulait décompresser un peu avant LE concert, il fallait passer inaperçu pour ne pas être dérangé. Le bleuté n'avait pas ce problème. Il n'avait presque pas de présence contrairement à ses camarades. Le rouge à ses côtés pourraient même camoufler la sienne tant il était imposant et... effrayant. Sauf lorsqu'il était sur scène. C'était vraiment autre chose. Les deux garçons s'installèrent finalement sur un banc du parc et Kuroko laissa filer son chien pour qu'il aille batifoler où bon lui semblait. A moitié avachi, Taiga contemplait derrière ses verres sombres l'énorme affiche où ils posaient tous les quatre pour l'annonce de leur concert. Il y avait également deux autres personnes, l'une préférant rester chez lui pour mater ses magazines douteux malgré le beau temps et l'autre se chargeant de vérifier les derniers détails pour que tout soit prêt.

-Kagami-kun, tu es nerveux pour ce soir ? Demanda finalement le plus petit.

-C'est pas le cas, pour toi ? Retourna-t-il la question.

-Ne réponds pas à ma question par une autre, se plaint l'autre en faisant une légère moue.

Le plus grand grogna un peu et rentra un peu ses épaules, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

-Evidemment que je suis nerveux, on va jouer devant des milliers de personnes...

-Et ce sera en direct, murmura Tetsuya imaginant les millions de personnes qui les regarderont à travers l'écran de télévision.

-Oi, arrêtons de parler de ça maintenant.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux seulement meubler par le bruit des voitures, les bruits d'enfants qui s'amusaient. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour leur petit groupe qu'ils avaient simplement formés pour s'amuser et partager une passion allait devenir numéro un dans les ventes de disque. Qui aurait cru que pendant le festival de l'école, un producteur s'était caché parmi les spectateurs durant leur performance ? Pas eux en tous cas. Bien qu'ils soient des célébrités, ils allaient tout de même à l'école. Une règle avait été spécifiée qu'il fallait les considérer comme eux, des camarades de classe et qu'il ne fallait pas les importuner sur tout ce qui touchait au groupe. Au lycée, Kagami et Kuroko étaient tranquilles et n'étaient jamais bousculés ou mêmes harcelés. Il en était de même pour Aomine Daiki et Himuro Tatsuya. Ce dernier était le leader ainsi que le bassiste du groupe. Daiki donnait le rythme de la musique à la batterie avec toute l'énergie qui émanait de lui. Le batteur était le plus difficile à cacher parfois. En même temps, les mecs bronzés de nature ne courait pas vraiment les rues de Tokyo non plus. Ils préféreraient courir les jupes. Et les jolies filles avec des courbes généreuses. Pour ce qui est des goûts des autre en matière de filles, la question ne se posait pas pour Kagami et Kuroko...

Le duo restèrent donc une petite heure sur le banc à discuter de tout et de rien, évitant soigneusement de parler du concert de ce soir. Ils n'auraient été pas contre une partie de basket avec les ados de leur âges mais il fallait retirer tout leur matériel de camouflage et les choses auraient pu mal tourner. Ils savourèrent donc ce moment de paix, les doigts timidement entremêlés comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Magnifique. C'est l'unique mot qui pouvait décrire Tetsuya alors qu'il donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans sa voix et cette chanson. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait écrit les paroles et la musique. Kagami se contentait simplement de la jouer et de l'aimer un peu plus à chaque fois. Chaque foi le bleuté y mettait un peu plus de force et de passion.

_Saishuu teki ni subete wa arifurete iku_  
_Sensei anta uragirimon da_  
_Ima sugu PLEASE KISS ME PLEASE KISS ME_  
_All night..._

_Karappo na risou mo magai mono na ai mo ii ya_  
_Subete ga BAKABAKAshii tte waraerya_

C'était la dernière chanson de leur premier live et leur pianiste qui avait abandonné son instrument pour se mettre au devant de la scène donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que ce final soit parfait. Il prend une grande inspiration, ferme les yeux et reprend l'air du refrain.

_Shounen no mukou e mogaite mo_  
_Ibutsu na sonzai daro shouchi_  
_Douse yaburesou de yabukenai_  
_Bokura no SUTOORII_

_Sonna no shouchi_

Le rouge se déchaîna sur sa guitare. C'était son solo, son moment de gloire. Parfois, il a l'impression que ce morceau a été fait pour lui. Ils étaient en sueurs mais rien n'allait les empêchait de jouer encore et encore. Taiga croisa l'espace d'un instant le regard de son petit-ami. Il crut voir des larmes au coin de ses prunelles bleus ciels et quelque chose d'inscriptible au fond de ses yeux. En vérité, il sentait un léger tremblement dans la voix de Tetsuya lorsqu'il la chantait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il se disait que c'était simplement son imagination.

_Datenshi no mahou ka kouakuma no chachina ITAZURA_  
_Shikakero ima sugu ni_  
_Karappo na risou momagai mono na ai mo ii ya_  
_Subete wa BAKABAKAshii SHIIN da_

_Soure de houre BOURINGU BOORU_  
_Kibutsu hasonzai nado shouchi no suke_  
_Kowaresou de_  
_Sonna chikaramakase no PURAIDO mo amai hibi no daishou mo_  
_Koete ikesou de_  
_Tocchirakatta kanjou de kirikake yo_  
_Kowaresou de_  
_Kowasenai bokura no shouri_

Voir Tetsuya se défouler autant en chantant était vraiment exceptionnel. Dans la vie de tous les jours, il était quelqu'un de calme, portant toujours un masque d'impassibilité qui l'empêchait parfois de le comprendre. Sa voix s'effaça lentement dans l'air avant d'être repris par les cris d'extase et de joies des spectateurs. Le bleuté reprenait lentement sa respiration, tout en saluant le public. Ils remercièrent tous leurs fans qui étaient venus pour assister à leur tout premier concert. On leur avait dit pas moins de 10 000 personnes. Sur le coup, ça ne semblait pas énorme mais dans les faits, c'était beaucoup plus impressionnant. Tous les quatre s'avancèrent sur la scène, se tinrent la main et s'inclinèrent une dernière fois avant de sortir enfin rejoindre les coulisses. On leur donna des serviettes pour éponger la sueur et des bouteilles d'eau pour se réhydrater. De retour dans leur loge, enfin éloignés du bruit et de l'adrénaline, ils purent se reposer et réaliser enfin qu'ils venaient de faire leur tout premier live. Kagami regarda son petit-ami avant de lever sa main pour voir qu'elle tremblait encore.

-Puisqu'on a bien joué ce soir, je propose qu'on aille tous manger chez Kagami-kun, lâcha le plus petit de la bande.

-Bonne idée, Tetsu ! S'exclama Aomine en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Oi ! Je suis out vous savez ! protesta le rouquin.

-Oui, tu fais partie des Black Out, on sait ça, répliqua le bronzé un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-C'était vraiment nul comme jeu de mots, Aomine-kun, rit doucement Tetsuya.

Leur aîné regarda ses cadets d'un air attendri et étant le seul à avoir entendu frappé, il alla ouvrir.

-Taiga, Daiki, Tetsuya, c'est l'heure de partir, leur annonça Tatsuya.

-Oui, répondirent à l'unisson les trois garçons en prenant leurs affaires.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'extérieur du stadium, tous en tenu de camouflage pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait courir après eux pour des autographes ou leur voler quelques vêtements. Ca leur était déjà arrivé dans le passé et pas question que ça recommence. Kagami en gardait un assez mauvais souvenir. Rien que d'y penser il en avait des frissons. Les filles pouvaient être vraiment effrayantes parfois. Ils arrivèrent chez le guitariste en un peu moins de 20 minutes et commencèrent à manger une petit demi-heure plus tard. Une soirée presque ordinaire en somme.

Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de minuit qu'Aomine et Himuro quittèrent l'appartement de Kagami, laissant le couple enfin seuls. Trop épuisé par leur performance, Taiga n'avait aucune envie ce soir de cajoler son petit-ami et il semblerait qu'il était du même avis. Ils se contentèrent juste de dormir ensemble, serré l'un contre l'autre. Mais le rouquin avait du mal à dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait des images de leur concert. Mais celui qui le hantait le plus c'était celui de Tetsuya lors du final. Pourquoi avait-il eu ses larmes ? Pourquoi avait-il autant été troublé ? Il posa délicatement le bout de son index sur la joue pale du garçon, et caressa doucement sa peau. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne savait pas grand-chose que lui à part qu'il agissait parfois en vrai petit sadique, qu'il adorait les milk-shake à la vanille, qu'il ressemblait à un super sayan le matin, qu'il était génial au lit et qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande gentillesse et d'une détermination inébranlable. Ce petit bout d'homme était vraiment exceptionnel à ses yeux. Mais il pouvait retourner ça comme il voulait, il ne savait rien de sa vie de quand ils étaient au collège. Juste qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Aomine mais rien de plus. Pas même s'il avait eu de petites amies ou quoi que ce soit.

Il soupira silencieusement, puis se réinstalla confortablement dans le lit pour finalement trouver le sommeil en respirant doucement l'odeur mentholée de Tetsuya. Des jours durant ses rêves sont encore hantés par ce merveilleux concert.

* * *

En reprenant les cours le lundi, ils ne furent pas étonnés de recevoir des compliments chaque fois qu'ils passaient près d'un groupe d'élève pour les féliciter. Avant d'être des stars du Japon, ils étaient les stars de leur lycée privé Seirin mais aussi très connu par leur jeu durant un match de basket. Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi passionnés que pour la musique alors ils y jouaient simplement pour s'amuser et se défouler un peu. Surtout Kagami qui avait énormément d'énergie à en revendre.

A la pause déjeuner, le rouquin était encore en train de manger pour quatre voir 5 personnes, alors que le bleuté se contentait de manger son simple bentô. Puisqu'il dépensait énormément d'énergie c'était assez normal. Kagami était, hors mi une autre personne, l'une des personnes ayant le plus grand appétit dans son entourage. Et pas seulement la nourriture. Kuroko fixa longuement Taiga qui lui rendit son regard.

-Ah, c'est vrai ! S'exclama le guitariste en délaissant son sandwich pour fouiller dans son sac.

Il en retira une feuille et la tendit au plus petit. Ce dernier le lut attentivement.

-C'est une nouvelle chanson, Kagami-kun, demanda-t-il mais il savait déjà la réponse.

-Mais elle est différente des autres, répliqua le compositeur un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Le pianiste fit une moue interrogative en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Kagami le trouvait vraiment adorable sur le coup à faire une bouille aussi mignonne. Mais il retint ses rougeurs et son envie furieuse de l'embrasser pour reprendre sa feuille et griffonner quelque chose dessus. Lorsqu'il repris la feuille, un long silence s'installa. Kuroko n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Satis fait de la réaction du plus petit, Taiga plaça son bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha pour déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

-Kagami-kun...

-Un duo, oui. With my beautiful, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Tetsuya cacha son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami pour cacher ses rougeurs. Kagami qui venait des Etats-Unis avait un accent terriblement sexy lorsqu'il se plaisait à parler anglais. Surtout dans ces petits moments comme ça ou en pleine ébats. La première fois qu'il avait utilisé, son corps avait automatiquement réagit et il s'était libéré sans même que les véritables choses avaient commencé. Il s'était senti honteux sur le coup mais maintenant, c'était vraiment un délice de l'entendre faire. Un souffle chaud dans son cou le ramena à la réalité. Il frissonna en sentant ses lèvres chaudes embrasser sa peau froide. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact et s'accrocha à la veste de son uniforme. Abruti par toutes ses sensations, la feuille contenant les paroles et la partition lui échappa des mains et, pour en rajouter une couche, un vent intempestif le fit voler encore plus haut dans le ciel. Le lycéen mit fin au baiser et regarda la feuille disparaître de son champ de vision. La culpabilité commençait à le ronger. Lui qui se faisait une joie de chanter avec celui qu'il aimait.

-Fais pas cette tête, Kuroko. Je peux la réécrire quand je veux, le rassura Kagami en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Tetsuya fit la moue face à son geste et éloigna sa main pour remettre sa coiffure en place. Il se sentait rassuré quelque part qu'il se souvienne des paroles et de la musique mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en voyant tout son travail partir par un simple coup de vent. Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'il ne déprimait pas. La cloche annonçant la reprise des cours de l'après-midi sonna alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser Kagami en guise de pardon. Ils se contentèrent juste d'un baiser chaste et rangèrent leurs affaires pour retourner dans leur salle de classe.

Quelque part, quelqu'un avait retrouvé cette feuille de papier...

* * *

Vous vous souvenez de Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki et Himuro Tatsuya ? Quatre beaux jeunes hommes formant un groupe de musique pop-rock très la mode ? Comme toutes célébrités, ils leurs arrivent de recevoir des lettres de leurs fans et admirateurs. Enfin surtout des admiratrices. Le guitariste du groupe, qui avait les pieds posés sur la table, sa guitare sur ses genoux grattaient quelque note sans omettre le détail qu'il était passablement irrité. Il avait dit à Kuroko qu'il pourrait réécrire cette chanson quand il le voulait mais voilà une semaine que la feuille avait disparu et qu'il n'avait toujours rien. Il commençait à comprendre ses gens souffrants du syndrome de la page blanche. Il lâcha un long soupir et laissa sa tête en arrière. S'énerver de l'aidera pas, c'est sûr. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient au studio de répétition mais le leader Tatsuya n'était toujours pas là. On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et c'est un Himuro tout souriant portant une boîte qui entra dans la salle.

-Oi, Tatsu, t'es en retard, c'est pas ton genre ! Se plaignit le bronzé en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai une bonne raison ! Au lieu de vous tourner les pouces, venez prendre les trois autre cartons qui sont dans l'entrée, leur ordonna le brun en posant l'imposante boîte sur la table.

Celle-ci fit un grand bruit. Les cadets déglutirent à l'entente du son, sachant très bien ce qu'il y avait dedans. Sans compter l'odeur imposante de parfum qui en émanait. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour répéter mais pour bien pire encore. Le cauchemar allait commencer.

-Ne faites pas cette tête-là à chaque fois ! Je trouve ça plutôt encourageant toutes ces personnes qui nous soutiennent, répliqua Himuro en s'installant et ouvrant sa boîte.

Les trois autre se demandaient si parfois leur aîné n'avait pas le nez bouché ou quoi que ce soit pour ne pas se sentir très mal en ne prenant ne serait-ce qu'une lettre. Alors une centaine de lettres. Vous imaginez un peu ?! Ce fut donc avec une grimace qu'ils commencèrent à lire avec attention comme l'exigeait Tatsuya chaque lettre. Certaines étaient remplis de mots d'amour et d'encouragement. D'autre montraient l'admiration et le respect qu'ils éprouvaient. Ils y avaient parfois quelques cadeaux que l'on gardait précieusement dans une armoire.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'Hurricane allait revenir sur scène, lâcha subitement Himuro.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda le batteur en arrêtant sa lecture.

-Elles se sont trouvées une nouvelle chanteuse ? Interrogea Kagami en prenant une nouvelle lettre dans sa boîte.

-Je crois plutôt que l'ancienne est revenue sur sa décision. Si tel est le cas, on est mal barré.

-Oi, bakagami, t'as intérêt à finir ta nouvelle chanson avec Tetsu avant leur come-back, persifla le bronzé.

-Ta gueule Ahomine !

Kuroko sourit imperceptiblement en voyant son copain et son meilleur ami se chamailler et rangea soigneusement la 46ème lettre qu'il venait de lire dans un coin avant de prendre la 47ème. Son regard céruléen aperçut le piano derrière Daiki et sur le piano, il y avait une partition. Une partition inachevée.

Il y a quelques jours de cela, alors qu'ils rentraient à pied chez le rouge, celui-ci se reçut en plein visage une feuille blanche. La scène était plutôt comique mais le bleuté se retint d'éclater de rire devant le guitariste. Après avoir juré et insulté le vent, Kagami retira la feuille de son visage et la détailla. Il avait failli jeter, pensant que ce n'était qu'une vulgaire publicité mais il se stoppa en remarquant les notes de musique dessus. Une partition ! Il crut l'espace d'instant que c'était la sienne mais il déchanta bien vite lorsque Kuroko lui assura que son écriture n'était pas aussi soigné que celle présente sur cette feuille. Un peu vexé de sa remarque, il lui donna un peu furieusement la feuille tout en lui disant qu'il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Lui non plus n'y avait pas prêté grande attention au début mais plus il la détaillait, plus il se disait qu'il avait déjà vu cette écriture quelque part. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il s'installa devant son piano et suivit les notes. Un début de mélodie doux et répétitif. Mais il ne pouvait absolument pas la term-

OH ! Éclata une voix dans la pièce.

Ils levèrent tous la tête pour voir un Kagami complètement excité, les mains tremblantes tenant une lettre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu gueules comme ça, bakagami ? Geigna Aomine en se bouchant l'oreille avec son idex.

-C'est... c'est...

Il montra enfin le pourquoi du comment à ses amis. SHOUT ! by Kagami et Kuroko. C'était vraiment la feuille qu'il avait perdu la dernière fois ! Tetsuya n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Lui qui pensait l'avoir perdu pour toujours, voilà qu'il la retrouvait dans les lettres de ses fans. Une ou un avait par chance retrouver sa chanson ! Quel soulagement !

-Alors ? Comment elle s'appelle ? Demanda Tatsuya en souriant.

Avant même que le rouge ait eu le temps de répondre, le batteur lui avait volé le carton qui accompagnait la feuille. C'était un carton blanc assez solide, parcouru de ligne rose clair, décoré avec des pattes de chats. Il y avait une simple phrase.

« Kagami-sama devrait prendre soin de ses affaires. » lut à voix haute Aomine.

Il fut prit d'un fou rire et tomba de sa chaise. Himuro le suivit de près, trouvant déjà cette fan assez attachante.

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tort, renchérit le brun en prenant la carte des mains du plus jeune pour y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Il lut à son tour et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant la phrase écrite à l'encre mauve. Il chercha le nom mais visiblement, il n'y en avait pas. À moins que ce ne soit le chaton au coin de la page. Mais aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Taiga n'était pas énervé qu'on se moque de lui. Il était actuellement en train d'éplucher les lettres qu'il avait déjà lu et en retire deux autres.

-Kagami-kun, un problème ? Demanda Kuroko qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contenant de fixer intensément les deux feuilles de bristol devant lui. C'était la même enveloppe, la même encre, la même écriture. Il en prit une et la tendit à son petit-ami. Ce dernier comprit où il voulait en venir et se leva pour prendre la partition non terminée. C'était devenu tout d'un coup sérieux pour qu'Aomine ignore ce qui se passe. Il s'était relevé et s'était approché du duo. La partition non finie appartenait à celle qui avait retrouvé la leur.

-Hmm, quel hasard tout de même que Koneko-chan ait retrouvé votre chanson et que vous aillez retrouver la sienne, commenta le bassiste en prenant la mélodie incomplète.

-C'est le destin, nanodayo.

Aomine venait d'imiter l'une de ses anciens camarades au collège qui était un fervent fan de Oha-Asa et ne jurait que par ses horoscopes et ses objets chanceux du jour. S'il se souvenait bien, il était désormais au lycée Shutoku. Il n'était pas assez proche de lui mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar non plus. Mais il n'y a que lui que l'imitation faisait rire. Même Tetsuya n'avait pas bronché, complètement perdu sur ces stupides enveloppes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'excitaient pour si peu ? C'était vraiment ennuyant.

-C'est tout de même dommage qu'elle ne laisse pas d'adresse pour qu'on, enfin, pour que vous puissiez la répondre et la remercier, soupira l'aîné du groupe en retournant à sa place.

-On pourrait passer une annonce pour qu'elle-

-N'y pense même pas, Taiga. Tu imagines ce qui peut arriver ? Trancha froidement Tatsuya en lui lançant un regard froid à son frère de cœur.

-Himuro-san n'a pas tort, Kagami-kun. Des fans un peu dérangées pourraient venir et ça tournerait peut-être très mal, affirma le bleuté en rangeant les lettres.

Le vocaliste se tut, prenant et pesant chaque mot avec intérêt. Évidemment qu'il avait pensé à cette éventualité. Des fans pourraient venir et se faire passer pour celle qui as envoyé ces lettres. Mais sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il avait envie de savoir qui était cette personne. Il se demandait même pourquoi il s'intéressait ça cela maintenant ? Parce qu'elle avait retrouvé la chanson ? Il aurait pu l'ignorer mais il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose l'attirait. Et quelque part, au fond de sa tête, il était convaincu que ça lui permettrait de comprendre les récents troubles de son amant.

* * *

-Kagami-kun, ça te trouble tant que ça ? Demanda Kuroko en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Ils étaient venus à bout des infâmes lettres et purent rentrer chez eux qu'aux alentours de 19 heures. Taiga s'était installé à la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Il avait ramené les lettres chez lui, ne sachant pas trop quoi en faire.

-Un peu, oui, répondit-il.

Le pianiste ne dit rien et but silencieusement sa boisson chaude.

-Kuroko, tu...

-Je ?

-Toi qui as joué la mélodie, tu n'as pas envie de savoir comme elle se termine ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui l'as écrite ? C'est peut-être pas une hystérique comme l'a dit Tatsuya. C'est peut-être une fille super qui...

Il s'arrêta un moment, pas très sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait au final ? Il ne savait pratiquement rien d'elle. Elle ne disait pas grand chose dans ses lettres non plus.

-Tu as envie de rencontrer Koneko-chan, Kagami-kun ? Reprit le bleuté.

-Oui... Koneko-chan ? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est le surnom qu'Himuro-san lui as donné. Kagami-kun... tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? Soupira Tetsuya.

Le rouquin acquiesça.

-Je veux bien t'aider mais il ne faut pas qu'Himuro-san l'apprenne, d'accord ? Lui intima-t-il en prenant doucement sa main.

-Thank you so much, beautiful, lui remercia le rapatrié des Etats-Unis en roucoulant dans le creux de son oreille.

Il trichait vraiment quand il lui parlait sur ce ton.

* * *

**Le 12/04/20XX**

_Je suis impatiente pour le concert, Kagami-sama et j'ai du mal à dormir._

_._

_._

**Le 13/04/20XX**

_Il était super. Bonne nuit._

_._

_._

**Le 14/04/20XX**

_Kagami-sama devrait prendre soin de ses affaires._

_._

_._

**Le 15/04/20XX**

_J'ai hâte d'entre Kagami-sama et Kuroko-sama chanter cette nouvelle chanson._

_._

_._

**Le 16/04/20XX**

_Entendre Kagami-sama chanter me rend heureuse._

_._

_._

**Le 17/04/20XX**

_J'espère que Kuroko-sama est heureux avec Kagami-sama._

_._

_._

**Le 18/04/20XX**

_Kagami-sama devrait mieux s'entendre avec Aomine-sama._

_._

_._

**Le 19/04/20XX**

_Kagami-sama..._

_._

_._

* * *

C'est peut-être une fille super qui se sent seule. C'est ce qu'aurait voulu dire Kagami à Kuroko. Parce qu'il ressentait une sorte de mélancolie et de solitude en lisant ses courtes phrases.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Voili voilou !

J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai vraiment pondu ce truc oO Lâchez vos commentaires, vos critiques ! Je ne mange pas (ou presque) Ca peut paraître confus au début mais les choses vont se mettre en place, au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! Peut-être certains d'entre vous le savent déjà mais la chanson que chante Kuroko est **Broken Youth** de **NICO touches the wall.**

Read&review!

A bientôt !

Tsu-chan.


End file.
